I Must Be Dreaming Right? Clean Version!
by FatLittleChibi
Summary: Adelice Bennette is a normal twelve year old girl. A normal girl with an eyepatch and an obsession with anime and manga. When she gets kidnapped and dragged into the past will she accept her fate or fight to get back home? And... will she fall in love while she's there?
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF IMBDR (Clean Version)! Sorryry for making Adelice somewhat of a bitch in this story but I like making characters like that because most of my OTHER characters are kinda Mary Sue… so yea I hope you enjoy this story! Oh and some of the characters are going to be a bit OOC so please help me and let me know if you notice this… MAGICAL AUTHOR POWERS ACTIVATE! COMMENCE STORY! **

_**READ ME READ ME READ MEEEEEE! This story contains refrances to the anime Bleach! Please don't message me about it! Because I will ignore it! Thank you.**_

"But you already have so many Clara!"

"But I don't have volume seven or eight!" Clara whined like a irritating two year old wanting candy.

"Your obsession with Kuroshitsuji is getting a little annoying. I'm starting to think you're only friends with me because I have an eye patch like that Ciel kid you where talking about." I huffed. Clara rolled her eyes and put me in a headlock, then proceeding to give me a slight headache inducing noogie,

"Aw, come on Addey! You know I love ya!" We wandered the manga section of the local bookstore, looking for two different mangas. Clara looked in the girl's section for Kuroshitsuji manga, also known as Black Butler, and I looked in the boy's section for Bleach manga. I had to listen to this guy who thought I should go back to my 'girly manga' and that a 12 year old shouldn't be reading this anyways. I shut him up with a sharp and witty remark though. Suddenly, out of nowhere Clara gave a girly squeal that made me think my eardrums burst and ran around the bookshelf holding volume seven and eight in front of her and jumping up and down like a mad /wo/man.

"IT WAS THE LAST ONE ON THE SHELF! I had to wrestle it from the hands of a fat chick but IIIIIII got it!" I held up my hands to protect my face from being whacked by the books in Clara's hands.

"O.k. o.k. You got the last ones, cool your face."

"Wow, real nice choice of words Addey." Clara deadpanned, dropping the books into her bag "What? You know that I have no mental filtering system. I just say what's on my mind!" It's so much fun to irritate your bestie! I grabbed three volumes of Bleach and walked towards the cashiers. The irritating cashier was chewing me out for not buying 'real books' and that I have 'no respect for literature' and that if I'm going to buy manga buy some 'girl's manga' that's 'appropriate'. Stupid old hag, she has no right to judge what I choose to read! We paid for our manga and headed to the park that was a block away. I already had my nose buried in my 'not real or girly manga' book. Clara poked me in the arm "Hey Lyds, we're gonna' be late if you keep walking while you read." I waved my hand in a 'yea whatever' motion. "Hey look! An Ichigo Kurosaki cosplayer!" Clara cried, "Really?! WHERE!?" I snapped my head up, out of my book. Then I whipped my head towards Clara as she laughed hysterically at my very retarded reaction. Dang it, walked right into that one. Clara ran over to one of the picnic tables that lined the park area and sat down, waving me over.

I had finished my first volume of Bleach and was now on the second. Clara's face swam in and out of view as I dozed off in the ridiculous midsummer heat. Clara noticed this and a mischievous smirk played across her face. She seized my manga from my bag and rubbed it against my cheek. Clara laughed as I jolted, fully awake and slapped the book away like I slapped that one fat kid who tried to ask me out. I glared daggers at Clara, slightly irritated

"Um, Cal? Please stop trying to make Aizen book rape/smooch my arm, It's so gross." Clara shrugged

"Sorry but you where helpless." I looked around to see if anyone had noticed, then spotted two strange figures. The taller with raven hair and burgundy eyes, the shorter with navy blue hair and one royal blue eye and an eye patch. Both were dressed quite strangely. I pointed at two approaching figures and whispered, "Hey look, cosplayers." Clara looked over to where I was pointing and squealed so high I could have sworn my new iPhone screen cracked. "Oh my god! It's Sebastian and Ciel! They look exactly like them!" They where walking in our direction, Clara was starting to hyperventilate like the air was made of poison gas. I got a bad feeling from being around them and was crouching into my track star running stance, fully prepared to run. But Clara put a hand on my shoulder and yanked me up to full height. Damn that girl has a tight grip!

The two 'cosplayers' stopped in front of us and whispered among them selves, we could only catch bits and pieces of their conversation like: "Are you sure that's her… Yes Young Master… No it can't be… yes…" Wait… Young master? It's the 21st century! I tugged on Clara's sleeve and whispered in her ear "I've got a bad feeling about them. Let's get the heck out of here." We looked at the cosplayers and started whispering again, "Are you sure about that Lyds? They look pretty harmless." We looked at each other. The man in the black spoke first "Are you Miss Adelice Bennnette?" He asked, looking at me with his head slightly tilted to the right. I took a step back and pointed at him.

"StalkerguyinblacksuitknowsmynamesayWHAT? HOLY HECK GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Clara was panicking too. We ran from the two but soon Clara stopped to catch her breath about three blocks away, damn, I guess that's why Clara only got a C in P.E. We looked at each other and started walking normally. We scanned the streets, looking for the 'creepy cosplayers'. I was totally scared out of my mind to see the pair waiting for us a few feet away. We ran into a street that I hoped was going to fork so we could lose them but was instead a dead end. We whirled around to look at the advancing pair. It seemed that they where walking slower than natural. My covered eye began to burn, it felt as if someone poured scalding hot water onto my eye. They got closer to us. Clara broke down and began to scream a string of curse words at the strangely dressed pair and I'll admit I wanted to do the same. I crouched into a defensive position I had learned from my MMA classes and was fully prepared to throw them over my shoulder, grab Clara, and run like my life depended on it. And in a way it sort of did. They seemed to notice that I wouldn't go down so easily, no way I would be a cliché Mary sue and let them hurt/rape/kidnap us without a fight. I raced towards them and started to deliver a series of punches and kicks to both of them, particularly to the older one. I tried to make my attacks sharper and more aggressive the more times they dodged my blows. DAMN IT! Why can't I land any hits on them?! I wish I had mad ninja skills like Yoruichi, or at least be able to become a cat and run! I was suddenly struck by pain and fear as I crumpled to the ground, clutching my eye, pain shooting through my system. Curse it all, I look so weak like this! I stood up shakily and raced forward them again, a metal pipe that I had noticed against the wall of the alley and picked up in my hand. The older of the two seized my wrist in an iron grip and covered my eyes with his other hand, the pipe clattered to the ground with a deafening echo. The last two things that I heard before I blacked out where, "Hurry up, Sebastian." And "Yes, my lord."

~*~*~*~*~X~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my god! I just got kidnapped didn't I! Where the heck is Clara damn it!" It's dark… a blindfold? And am I tied up or something? "OK Clara! You and Ashton Kutcher can come out of the closet now, untie me, and scream 'YOU JUST GOT PUNKED' in my face! Hurry up, I'm hungry!"

I waited and listened but instead of hearing Clara's voice I just heard; "Sebastian, she is so rude for a young lady her age. Elizabeth never spoke like that." It was a young boy's voice, maybe a bit older than me.

"I must agree but we need her." This one was deeper and more mature, and admittedly a bit attractive. At this point I just snapped and started screaming my head off.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!? LET ME OUTTA HERE, GOD DAMMN IT YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT WHEN I GET UNTIED! " The blindfold started to slip and I shook it off. I saw the two creepy cosplayers from earlier, but I was starting to think they were not just creepy anymore… they where downright freaking me out! "Let. Me. Go. Right. Now. And. Send. Me. HOME." I growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that Miss Bennette." The man in the tailcoat said to me with a bow punctuating his words,

"Cut it out man! At the very least untie me you morons! And what's with this 'miss' stuff?" I snapped angrily.

"We cannot do that either _Miss Bennette._" The older man smirked, stressing the end of the sentence. I am suddenly very thankful that I keep a pocketknife in my boot and my sleeve. I slipped it out and started to cut the ropes. Ha, cut the rope. Like the App. Get it? No? Oh well. "Aaug." I flinched a bit, a few drops of blood dripping down my wrist. I'm such an idiot for thinking that I could do this like they do in the movies! But I want to get out of here as soon as possible so I need to keep going and ignore the sharp pain in my arm.

"What should we do now Sebastian? As much as I hate to admit it we cannot simply keep her here. She may die of starvation. But we cannot let her go because she will try to fight us, particularly you." The younger boy said.

"You darn right I will!" The strange pair looked at me again, "I will fight you and win and kill you and laugh while I use your dead bodies to feed my giant pet piranha!" I nearly jumped for joy when those ropes came loose but I had to keep my cool and wait for the right time to strike. I'm gonna take 'em down in one move! Just a little more… A liiiiiiiitle more to the left… Perfect. "GOTCHA! YOU COCKY IDIOT!" I aimed a kick at his head but missed… and put a two foot crater in the wall… I CAN DO THAT? AWESOME! I whirled around and gave him a pretty good blow to the head… and he looked like he didn't even feel it! What is wrong with this guy?! I need to keep my guard up! Me left his right side wide open so if I aim the kick right, "HERE!" hah! He felt that one I know he did! "YOU'D BETTER NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME DAMNIT!"

One more, well placed kick should put him down on the ground and then I can get out of here! I jumped up in the air and brought my foot down on his head, crap! He caught my foot! AHHHHH! "WHAT THE HECK? LET ME GO YOU BUTLER WANNABE! H-HEY PUT ME DOWN MY STUFF IS GONNA FALL OUT OF MY POCKETS!" Oh crap… my pocketknife fell out of my sleeve…

"Haa, so that's how you cut the ropes. What strange items you carry… Miss Bennette." The butler mused.

"PUT ME DOWN!" The butler smirked, promptly dropping me on my head. "OUCH! I SAID PUT ME DOWN NOT DROP ME ON MY HEAD!" The arrogant butler wannabe smirked at me, "You did say to put you down so I did just that." I sat up rubbing my sore head… and my sore butt. I stood up and crossed my arms trying to get across how freaking pissed I was "Just tell me why the hell you kidnapped me already." "We will tell you if you calm down." Arrogant butler in a stupid tailcoat but I do want to know why I'm here so… I hate swallowing my pride… "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again readers! I really hope that you enjoyed the last chapter, or at least the one that was actually part of the story. Did everyone leave a review or vote in my poll? I hope you did! So. ON WITH THE STORY! **

This. Is. So. Dumb. "So what you're saying is that you kidnapped me because my soul is like some sort of demon power drink?"

"Yes that seems to be the case." The boy who introduced himself as Ciel said to me.

"Ok that seems believable."

"I figured you would be angry."

"Oh yea it's totally- ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME YOU GOSH DARN STUPID MIDGET PIRATE!" I screamed while I flipped the 10-foot long table… I can do that? AWESOME! I totally feel like Ichigo now! Back to the conversation I was having with the pirate boy. "I am **not** staying here! Screw you guys I'm going home!" I said while I walked towards the door. But unfortunately 'Mr. Back in Black' just _had_ to block my way.

"I'm afraid we cannot let you do that Miss Bennette." I hate this. "Will you bastards stop calling me _Miss Bennette_? It creeps me the hell out, just call me Adelice." I crossed my arms in irritation and annoyance. I really hate this situation.

"Ok. So my soul is a power booster for demons, why does that mean you have to kidnap me?" This is so stupid.

"If we hadn't another demon would have tried to take your soul. You should be thanking us." If that was an indirect way of saying I'm weak I'm going to murder a freaking puppy. "Uh in case you haven't noticed I held my own against Mr. Back in black over there." I said jabbing a thumb in his direction.

"You mean Sebastian? I ordered him not to harm you so he did not. If I had ordered him to use force you would have been badly bruised. Though there's no way to deny that you're a skilled fighter." I scowled at him, my middle finger raised high. Well, I wanted to give him the middle finger but I didn't.

"Being too cocky will only help me beat your face easier." I tried to leave again but the butler wannabe, Sebastian, blocked my way again. I tried to kick him in the face but he grabbed my leg. He let go of my leg and I dropped awkwardly to the floor. I am going to kill these morons in their sleep, with a spoon. Yes I said a spoon.

"So for the time being you are going to stay here in the Phantomhive manor. Do you understand Miss Bennette?" The butler guy said to me. "Ok, one stop calling me Miss Bennette!" I snarled "And two, I'm not staying here damn it! I'm going the home to MY time. To MY family and MY friends and there is _nothing _you two can do about it." About right here is where I actually **did** give him the finger, I just didn't poke his eyeball out of his head. But I wanted to SO badly. The midget pirate looked at me like I was a two-headed cow.

"This will be your room until we have one more suited to your needs." He gestured to the entire room. I pretty much fainted about here from total shock. I hope I get damned to hell when this all over. I don't believe in all this 'demon' or 'demon power drink stuff… Wow I talk a lot for a person who's supposed fainting.

~*~*~*~*~X~*~*~*~*~

When I woke up again the first thing I noticed was I was wearing one of those weird looking nightgowns that made me feel like my old dead grandma, NOOO! Where the heck did they put my jeans and my Bleach mini-tee that had a picture of Hitsugaya on it? Imma find a stick or a cane so I can smack someone and run from said someone. Cough_**BUTLER-WANNABE**_cough. I tried to find my clothing but all I found where… h'oshizz… MAID DRESSES! NO WAY IN HELL AM I EVER GONNA WEAR A SKIRT DARNIT! I am never coming out of this room, EVER! I'll steal food from the kitchen when I get hungry, there is a bathroom nearby, and I'll get water from the faucet. Problem solved! Now. How the heck am I supposed to get back to my own house? I bet Clara is having a freak out and is cursing her obsession for kidnapping me. My parents are probably wondering where I am and my teachers are probably going to chew me out for missing school without a stupid absent note. MAN! I'm probably going to have so much homework when I get back! If I get back that is…

I flopped back onto the bed. The only good thing about getting kidnapped by a rich kid and his butler is that the beds are so soft and puffy. I just sounded like a cliché Mary Sue didn't I? OH MY GOD I'M TURNING INTO ORIHIME! I curled up into the blankets trying to fall asleep. Oh… Look… The midget pirate and the butler wannabe are back. I had by back turned but I knew it was them because they told me they where the only ones who knew I was here. I personally thought that was a total lie and that is was a stupid excuse so I wouldn't go outside. I pretended to be asleep and I think I fooled them. Then I felt the covers yanked off of me and was hit by a sudden chill. I sat up and screamed "WHAT THE HECK?!" I grabbed the covers from the hands of the butler dude and pulled it over myself. Damn! Why the hell is this place so cold?! Last time I checked it was midsummer. "Get out and let me sleep." I flopped onto the bad again and tried to sleep. Again.

"I'm afraid that you cannot do that Miss Adelice. You see you have to do your fair share of work as well." Said the butler wannabe. I pointed angrily at the closet that was pushed into the corner of the small room "There is NO WAY IN HEAVEN OR HELL that you will ever get me to wear a SKIRT! Got it you thick skulled, kidnapping, creepy butler wannabe!? If I'm going to work here then I at least want to wear pants! Skirts are too hard to move around in! Got it?"

"Please use our proper names 'Butler wannabe' and 'midget pirate' seems too vulgar." The butler wannabe said. "What are your names then?" I growled. "I am Sebastian Michaelis. And he is Earl Ciel Phantomhive." He responded with his 'holier-than-thou' act. I hate people like that. "Ok, _Sebastian," _I snapped,_ "_I refuse to work until I get proper work clothing." I crossed my arms. The condescending moron just smirked at me. I wanted to slap that smirk off his ridiculously pale face.

"You still have to work Adelice and until we can get the proper attire for you, you must wear the skirt." I stared at him and at that moment three things crossed my mind. 1) I am SHORT! I mean, GAWD! I have to look up to talk to this guy! 2) How the heck did I go from 21st cen99tury America to 19th century Europe?! 3) I really want some bacon… WHAT?! I LIKE BACON! And I didn't eat anything since that bag of chips Clara and I shared so I'm so hungry I feel like my stomach is trying to eat itself. "Fine I'll wear the skirt but I swear that if I don't get at least ten good pairs of pants I'm going to murder a kitten." The butler wann- I mean _Sebastian_ looked at me funny when I said this. "Well don't just stand there! Get out! You expect me to change in front of **you?!**" I hissed.

They left the room and I pulled on the dress. I drew the line with the bonnet thingy though. No. Just, no. God, the dress looked like someone tossed a bunch of lace and frills and all that stuff in a blender, pressed blend, and then just pasted it on me with frosting. I looked like a frill-covered moron. I did like the boots that came with it though because I trip… a lot… therefore I need sturdy shoes. Plus heels make me look like one of those preppy, stuck up girls you see in glee and all that stuff. I walked out trying to be all ninja-y and stuff, or maybe secret agent-y. I don't know, I'll work on it. Anyways back to the subject at hand. I turned a corner and hoped to find the kitchen but whoop-dee-doo it's Sebastian**, **the dude acts like he's got a twelve-foot pole stuck up his bum, lighten up tightwad. He had his back to me so I hoped to sneak past without being caught but "Ah, Adelice perfect timing," Yea perfect, "The young master has sent me out on an errand and I won't be able to attend to his mid-day tea. Therefore you will prepare the pastry and tea for him." He led me to the kitchen and introduced me to the other three servants, Bardroy or Bard, Finnian or Finny, and Mey-rin. I shooed them out of the kitchen so I could work, I may be in a completely horrible mood but I make good pastries. I looked around the cupboard, DARN if only I wasn't so short I could reach that flour! I tiptoed and managed to snag the flour and pull it down without any trouble, pretty much the same procedure went on for all of the other stuff, reach for item, get fed up if not reachable, then snag it then pull it down. I really hate this. I mixed in a bunch of stuff in a bowl and decided to make cream puffs. It took about two hours but I made enough for everyone in the manor…. What? Where you expecting me to explain everything step-by-step? Yea riiiiight. I put the crème puffs on the first clean plate I found. I wonder why some people spell cream like crème? It looks so weird when it' spelled like that! And what the fuck is that little thing over the e, its like è! What the hell? I'm getting off topic again, FUDGE! So anyways, even though I make awesome pastries I cant make tea worth a penny! What am I going to dooooooo!? Why am I freaking out about that midget pi- I mean _Earl Phantomhive's_ darn teatime? _ I. Hate. His. Guts._

I grabbed the teapot and a bunch of other tea making crud and attempted to make the first tea I grabbed off the shelf, GOSH THESE PEOPLE HAVE a lot OF TEA! What kind of tea does this damn kid even like? I'll just go with Earl Grey, because there is A LOT of it. Like, 7/8 of the tea they had was a type of Earl Grey. I did all the stuff I think I was supposed to and poured it in the pot, I think I did pretty well but Clara is better than I am. She can make tea like she was actually **born **to do it. But if she were here she would have either passed out from fangirlisim or freak out! I am getting off topic AGAIN! I poured the tea into a teacup then I put the crème (funny spelling again) puffs onto the tray. I picked up the tray and walked out of the kitchen. Now… Where is his darn office again? FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUDGE! I wandered around for a while until I noticed… I think his name was Finny? I walked up to him and asked, "Do you know where Ciel's study is?" He looked at me and gasped. "You must address him as the young master! Or else Mister Sebastian will get angry." "Alright, do you know where the _young master's_ study is?" I really wanted to swear but I wanted to make a good impression for some reason. That and he hadn't kidnapped me so I had no reason to be rude. "Yes! His study is just down the hall, then make a right turn. His study is the room three doors down on the right." Finny said. "Thank you." I followed his directions and walked in without knocking. "Knock next time." Was the first thing that moron said to me when I walked in. "Well! You're _**welcome **_you rude little Earl. Here is your darn tea. I hope you frickin' choke on it." He looked at it and waved me out of the room.

I walked out totally in a pissed off mood. I found my way back to the kitchen (somehow) and found Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin eating my leftover crème puffs. They looked at me and I suddenly found them crying and saying sorry. "I-it's ok! I made enough for everyone so help yourselves." They sighed with relief and I started making dessert. There was quite a lot left on the tray. I grabbed all the stuff I needed and made Baked Alaska this time. I finished the cake with no problems at all but it was the frosting was the hardest part. Oh my god it took FOREVER! I really hate that it takes forever to do the frosting! Ok. Just. A. Bit. More. Frosting. "DONE!" I screamed… Then, like the klutzy person I am, I slipped in a bit of spilled frosting. "AAAAAAAAUH" I screamed as I slipped. I suddenly found myself in someone's arms. I looked up and saw… "SEBASTIAN!" I screamed for the second time. I jumped out of his arms and ran to the corner of the kitchen. "W-w-when did you get back?!"

He chuckled, "I returned about five minutes ago." He looked at the Baked Alaska that I just finished, "You seem to know how to make good pastries." I looked at him like a two-headed cow. Did this bastard just compliment me?

"Thanks, I guess." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"It seems that you have already given the young master his tea time pastry. So why are you making a cake?" I looked at him and snarled

"If you think that I'm giving you a slice they you've got another thing coming." I hissed grabbing the cake and stuffing it in the icebox. I kicked it closed and whirled around to face Sebastian. "So, how did you know that I was in the kitchen and falling onto my butt?" I asked.

"You did scream pretty loudly." He smirked at me… I just realized this but his smirk looks like my school pedophile's rape face, or maybe Gin's. I hissed angrily at him. I suddenly had a stroke of brilliance and… I grabbed the tray of leftover crème puffs and smashed it into Sebastian's face. I smeared it around angrily and dropped the tray. The loud clattering sound echoed around the kitchen until it faded away. I ran out of the kitchen and wandered around the mansion for a while and finally found the room I was staying in. I locked the door, flopped onto the bed, and fell asleep as soon as I hit the sheets.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of IMBDR. Please leave a review or Chibi-chan will throw a crème (Adelice: STOP SPELLING IT FUNNY!) puff at you! If you review I will start throwing plushies, t-shirts, and other awesome junk everywhere! Special thanks to Japan-chan for inspiration and support while I wrote this chapter!**


End file.
